Change
by jennyhr
Summary: Nessie's life is changing. Alot. But she doesn't want to talk about it to anyone.She's scared and embarrased. Will she talk to Carlisle about it, or will she keep telling lies. Nessie's Real Age 3 1/2 Physical Age 11 beginning of story PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1 OW!

**Chapter One – OW!**

**NPOV**

I was in the cottage reading The Giver my favorite book ever. Jake was out doing patrol, Mom was with Dad and they were hunting. Carlisle was at the hospital, Esme was working up at the main house, Alice was out shopping and Emmett and Jasper were wrestling out at the baseball field.

That's when it hit. It was like someone punched my in my lower stomach. The most gut wrenching pain I'd ever felt. I put the book on the bed and held my stomach. After a few minutes it faded away.

I didn't know who to call or go to, but I knew something was wrong. This wasn't normal and it surely wasn't supposed to happen. I touched my cell phone thinking about Carlisle. He would be the easiest option, direct answers and medical training, but I was oddly embarrassed.

There was no reason to be, but I was. I pushed my insane feelings away and dialed his cell phone.

"Hello Renesmee?" He answered. I froze, the embarrassment taking over. I tried to speak, but I couldn't will my lips to move.

"Renesmee?" He asked again. I hung up. What was wrong with me? I couldn't talk to Carlisle about it, so who? Esme was still here and she wouldn't mind.

Before the thought was out of my head, I was on my feet, running. When I got to the house, the door was open.

"Esme?" I called. She was standing next to me immediately.

"Did you just call Carlisle?" She asked. I sighed.

"Yah, I accidentally sat on it and it speed dialed his number." I lied.

"Oh." She smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing." I lied again. "I just got hungry."

"Oh, I'll go fix you something." She smiled and disappeared off to the kitchen. I walked up the stairs to the third floor bathroom. Staring in the mirror, a tear ran down my cheek. Okay, now this was out of hand. I couldn't tell Esme either.

"Ness, are you okay?" Esme asked gently.

"I'm fine; I just had to go to the bathroom." I said.

"Oh, why did you come all the way up here?" She asked.

"I like this one the best. It's prettier." I wiped the tears away and opened the door. "You did a wonderful job."

"Thank you Renesmee." She hugged me. I ate the lunch she made me and then went back to the cottage.

I picked up my cell again and dialed Carlisle's number.

"No chickening out this time." I told my self.

I got his message recorder this time, but didn't leave a message. The embarrassment came back. After I hung up, I threw my phone across my bed.

"I'm so stupid!" I yelled at my self.

Finally I gave up and started to read again. The pain came back after a while, scaring me just as bad. It was terrible. It lasted about five minutes and then it faded.

I looked at the time and chewed on my lip. Carlisle was due home in twenty minutes and I knew I was in trouble. I shouldn't have ever called him a second time. You don't accidentally hit the same speed dial twice in less than a day.

I was thinking of a way to side track him, to keep him at work longer, when I looked at the clock and realized that I only had five minutes.

"Great, absolutely perfect!" I sighed to myself. The five minutes were the shortest of my life. All I did was sit on the couch and watch. You couldn't see clearly, but there was one spot where out could faintly see the outline of cars coming up the driveway.

Exactly on time, Carlisle's car pulled in. My body tensed. My cell phone screamed Carlisle's ring tone. I got up and answered it.

"H…Hello?"

"Where are you?" He asked immediately.

"Um, at Jake's." I lied.

"When are you coming home?"

"I don't know, I was going to spend the night here if mom and dad didn't have a problem with it."

"Oh, when are you coming home tomorrow?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Because I want to talk to you." He said. My stomach dropped.

"About what?" I asked innocently.

"You called me twice and didn't say anything at all. That immediately shows me that something is wrong. If it wasn't over the treaty line, I'd be coming down to get you right now."

"Um…. Bye." I hung up and ran. I ran as fast as I could all the way to Jake's house. I snuck in the back door and into his room. He would be back in thirty minutes if everything was going okay, maybe sooner if he or one of the other wolves crossed my scent.

I was right, it was sooner. Jacob, Quil, and Seth all burst through the front door.

"Nessie, are you here?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen me!" I called, jokingly. He appeared through the door.

"Hey, are you alone?"

"Yah, why?" I asked.

"No reason really, your scent was a surprise though. You don't normally run down here."

"Oh, I just had to get away. Fast." I bit my lip and looked the other way.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine. It's fine." I mumbled.

"Renesmee, please tell me."

"Do you think Billy would mind if I spent the night here?"

"No, why? Nessie what happened."

"I'm sort of in trouble."

"What did you do?"

"Jacob, please drop it, it's….personal." Like that would stop him from trying to know anyway.

"Fine, but I'll call Carlisle and let him know you're here."

"NO!" I almost screamed. Seth knocked on the door frame.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing Seth, Jacob is just being overprotective." I rolled my eyes. "He already knows I'm here."

Finally they left me alone. There was a big bonfire tonight, but I wasn't going. I was supposed to be there, but I said that I didn't feel up to it. I really, truly didn't. My stomach was still hurting and I still had no clue why.

I fell asleep on Jake's bed and awoke to the smell of bacon. Jumping up I ran to go get some.

"'Morning sleepy head." Jacob said. I hugged him.

"Good morning."

"Do you feel better?" He asked.

"Yah, as much as I don't want to, I need to go home after breakfast. Alone."

"Okay sweetheart, but do you mind if I drive you. At least to the driveway."

"That's fine. Thanks Jake."

Before I knew it, I was standing at the mouth of the Cullen's driveway. I walked forward toward the house. Carlisle met me out side.

"Good morning Renesmee." He said.

"Hi." I sighed, walking past him.

"Come with me." He said.

"W…why?" I asked.

"Renesmee, come on." He said holding his hand out. I ignored it and started walking. We walked in silence for a while. Finally he stopped.

"Okay, what is it?"

"What is what?" I asked.

"Why did you call me and then not say anything? Obviously there's a reason, I just can't figure it out. You know you can tell me anything. Whether it's physical, emotional, se…."

"I get the point!" I cut him off. "But I'm not saying anything."

"Shall I continue my list?" He asked.

"NO!" I begged.

"Then what is the problem?"

"I can't tell you." I shrugged.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Ness. Please just let me help you."

"It's not even important! Just my stomach, I'm fine!" I said, my voice tense.

"What about your stomach?"

"They never listen." I said to no one. "Ever, You tell them you're fine, but _no_. They have to push it."

"If nothing is wrong, why are you getting so defensive? Just tell me and I'll leave you alone." He promised.

"Fine, okay, so my stomach hurt yesterday." I threw my arms up in the air. "That's it!"

"Why was that so embarrassing?"

"Because…. It just was."

"On a scale from one to ten how bad did it hurt?"

"The truth, or what I want you to believe?" I asked. He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Twenty. Thousand." For once I told the truth. He frowned.

"You're exaggerating, right?"

"Yes." I rolled my eyes. I wasn't normally this 'drama queen-y' but with the stress and embarrassment, I couldn't help it.

"What did it feel like?" He asked.

"Like someone punched me, with a metal fist." A tear rolled down my cheek. He hugged me.

"It'll be okay, I think I know what's going on."

"What? This can't be normal, can it?" I asked.

"It's perfectly normal, you're a girl. We should've been expecting this. Let's go back to the house and someone can explain it. I'm sure you're rather have Esme or Bella do it."

**AN: HMMMMM….. I wonder what's going on???? **** I couldn't help it, I got so carried away with writing this. I'm excited about it though. Please tell me if you liked it and also, who should explain it to Ness? Any of the girls in the Cullen family could, I just can choose. PLEASE HELP!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Explanations

**Thanks for the reviews. I am going to try something with this, and it might turn out kind of weird, but we'll see. Thanks so much again.**

**Chapter Two – Explanations **

**CPOV**

I walked Nessie back to the cottage.

"Stay here, I need to go sort things out up at the house, and then someone will come get you. Okay?" I asked. She just nodded. Once I was sure she was okay, I ran back up to the house.

"All the boys in the house, OUT!" I yelled. They came down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Nothing I just need to discuss something with only the women in the house. Edward, take them out of hearing range." I said.

"Theirs or mine?" He asked referring to his mental ability.

"Both. We'll be done in about….two-ish hours." I smiled and thought, _Don't worry, we need to discuss, changes in the family. It's nothing bad._

He nodded and dragged Emmett and Jasper out. Once they were gone, I got the rest of them.

"Everyone else, my office. We need to talk." I smiled. Once everyone was settled in, I opened my mouth to speak. Alice was bouncing up and down on the mattress.

"What's going on?" Bella asked me. "Where's Nessie? Did you find out what was wrong?"

"She's fine. I talked to her and I have a pretty good idea of what's going on."

"You're sure she's okay?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, she said that yesterday her she suddenly felt like someone punched her in the stomach. It faded away after a while, but kept reoccurring throughout the day." I paused, thinking for a moment. "I'm sure all of you, except Alice can guess what's going on."

"I know." Alice smiled. "I saw it."

"Poor thing, does she know?" Esme asked.

"Not yet. That why I came to you, I'm sure that she'd be more comfortable with one of you telling her than me."

"Yes, that's a good idea." Bella nodded her head. "I don't particularly care. My mom told me when I was seven and it was the worst thing of my life."

"I'm willing to if no one else REALLY wants to." Rosalie said.

"Same here." Esme said.

"I will, but we should take a vote first, to make it fair. Nessie should be able to choose, but that pretty much impossible so…. lets go. Two votes each, no voting for your self." Alice smiled.

"Alice and Rose." Bella said.

"Esme and Bella." Alice grinned.

"Alice and Rosalie. I think Renesmee would be more comfortable with you two." Esme nodded her head.

"Alice and Bella." Rose said. They looked at me.

"Bella and Rose, which of you want to go with Alice?" I asked.

"Rose, you can go. Esme's right, from experiences with my mother, I would have rather had a random person off the street do it than her."

"I'm so sorry." Rose mouthed to her. She shook her head.

"Let's go before the poor girl has a heart attack. She's probably worried sick." Alice said. I couldn't see why she was so anxious; but that was an Alice thing.

**NPOV**

They were gone for what seemed like decades. I paced around. How could this be normal? It was so painful. And why couldn't Carlisle tell me? This was all so confusing. I had the sudden urge to cry, so I balled up on the couch and sobbed.

I didn't hear the door open, but Alice was hugging me suddenly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Ness, don't worry. Everything will be fine, we can explain this." Rose tilted my chin so that I was looking in her eyes. "Trust me."

"Carlisle told us everything. How do you feel?" Alice asked, brushing a lock of hair out of my face. She looked at Rose for a minute before pulling out her phone. She texted something and then shut it. A second later Rosalie's phone beeped.

We looked at Alice like she was insane before she read it.

"I'll be right back. There is an easy way to do this and a heck of a lot less embarrassing." She ran off.

Two minutes later she was back with a small DVD in her hand.

"This should do it." She smiled. "Do you want to watch it alone?" I thought for a minute.

"Yah that will be okay. Thanks." I smiled weakly as the movie started on the TV in front of me. Alice and Rose disappeared, leaving me alone with the freaky lady on the screen.

(An Hour Later)

The movie ended, but I didn't move. The movie explained everything perfectly- growing up- but I was utterly terrified. And even more embarrassed that everyone else knew.

"Ness, can I come in?" Jacob called. I panicked.

"NO!" I screamed. "Where's Alice?"

"She's at the main house, why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just go get her." Tears clouded my voice.

"Are you crying?" He asked.

"JACOB, JUST GET ALICE!" I screamed. He didn't answer so I assumed that he was gone. A minute later the door opened ever so slightly. Alice slipped through and locked it behind her.

"Ness, what's wrong?" She hugged me.

"Nothing. I…. how am I supposed to tell Jake?" I whispered.

"You don't have to. He'll understand, this is normal and I'm sure that if he is smart, he'll figure it out on his own." She held me close and then laughed.

"I absolutely hate that video, I watched it once and MY GOSH, it is very graphic. They show it at the elementary schools around here. My heart goes out to anyone who has to see it, but it teaches you a lot." She sighed.

"Yes, I understand now, but they seriously need to get a new one. That lady is scary and I could have done without having her explain all that." I smiled. Alice can always make me feel better.

"You got it easy." She scoffed. "Those girls at Forks, Elementary; yah, before they watch it, Carlisle gives a ten minute summary." I stared at her.

"Why him?" I asked.

"I don't have a clue. The school nurse or the teacher could do a much better job, at least with keeping them calm."

"I don't feel so bad anymore." I shook my head. "But, now what? I mean, what am I supossed to do?"

"If I didn't show you that, what would you be doing right now?"

"Freaking out about my life." I admitted.

"Okay, if nothing had happened yesterday and I hadn't shown that to you, what would you be doing?"

"Probably going somewhere with Jake." I shrugged.

"What are you waiting for then? A sequel?" She giggled at the look on my face.

"Is there one?" I choked, dreading the moment I would have to watch it.

"Yup. That is for when you get a boyfriend and Bella gets worried about it getting too involved." She smiled proudly. I wanted to scream.

"Alice, thanks for the heads up. I'll never get a boyfriend!"

"Ness, don't do that. Trust me, I'll help you through that one. I'll give you a heads up on when you're going to have to see it."

"Thanks Alice." I hugged her.

"But if you go to high school with the rest of us, you won't get out of it. They show it there."

"ALICE! Don't tell me this!" I laughed. "I only have about two years until that comes."

"Hey, Jake's waiting for you, you should go." She said. I nodded and ran out of the house.

"Jake!" I called. A second passed before he was hugging me.

"Baby, what happened? Are you okay? Why were you crying?" He asked.

"I was just nervous. Please don't push it, things are changing and I just don't want to talk about it." I told him. He looked at me for a minute.

"Oh." I could tell he understood now. "Um, don't worry about it, its fine. I won't bring it up."

"What do you want to do today? It's sunny!" I squealed.

"I don't care, we could go down to the beach…." I stared at him like an idiot.

"Never mind." I rolled my eyes. "I have to go ask Alice one more thing."

"I'll be right out here if you need me." He smiled and sat down. I ran into Alice.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"What about… you know, protection and stuff?" I asked.

"Oh, Rose will be back in a little while. You won't actually start menstruating for a day or two, so do what you want today. So swimming and stuff." She said. I grinned.

"Thanks Alice. You're the best." I ran off and put on my swimsuit. It was polka dotted and black. **(SEE PROFILE)** Then I ran out to Jake.

"Let's go!" I said.

"What? But I thought…." I cut him off with a death glare.

"Come on and don't finish the sentence." I hissed.

"Okay, okay!" He ran along with me. I stopped off at the house.

"Mom, I'm going with Jake to the beach!" I called. She came down the stairs and looked at me for a second.

"'Kay. Have fun and be back before dark." She kissed my head. "I love you."

"Love you too mom, bye." Jake and I ran off to La Push. We swam for about three hours straight. I love to swim with Jake, he's always so good at it. I stared at him for a minute straight with out him noticing. I realized that my feelings for him were getting stronger by the second.

"No!" I said to myself. He looked up.

"What's wrong?" His voice was different, better.

"Nothing, I'm just talking to myself." I looked away, hiding the un-reasonable blush.

"Do you want to go home early? I don't mind."

"No, no, it's not like that. I'm just being silly." _And you are suddenly outrageously beautiful_. I added mentally.

"Okay, why don't you come sit by me?" He held his arm open. I stared at it for a second.

"I'm fine, I'm going to take a walk. Stay here." I told him. He nodded. I walked down the beach until he couldn't see me and then I cried. _This _surely wasn't supposed to happen –of course I was wrong before.

My life was changing. And I didn't like it.

**Wow. That went differently than I had it planned. I hope you liked it. Please tell me your thoughts and give me ideas for what to happen next. I'll try to fit them in if you give me any.**


	3. Chapter 3 Emotions

**Thanks for all of the ideas. I promise I'll try to fit them all in. Your help is HIGHLY appreciated. I'm going to switch POV's a lot, so it may be confusing. We'll see how it turns out. :P**

**Chapter Three – Emotions **

**NPOV**

I cried for a while, just letting it all out. I would've cried longer if I didn't hear someone walking up behind me. They sat down by me. I looked up.

"What's going on?" Seth asked. I shrugged.

"Life." I croaked.

"Are you okay? Where's Jake?"

"I'm fine. Jacob is down that way." I pointed in the direction in which I'd come from. He nodded.

"So, what happened?" He asked casually.

"For your own mental health, please don't ask." I sighed. He stood up and put his hand out for me. I stood up.

"Thanks."

"Let's go back to Jake. He can take better care of you." He took my hand and pulled me back.

"Ness, Seth, what's wrong?" He ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged him back, but I was careful not to let him hear my thoughts.

"I found her down a ways crying. I didn't know if you were here so I went to see if she wanted a ride home."

"Ness, what's wrong?" Jacob asked me. I looked at him for a second.

"Nothing." I said.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked.

"I'll have Alice pick me up at the border line. Don't worry about it." I grabbed my towel and my purse and started walking, getting my cell phone out.

"Renesmee, why can't I drive you?" Jake ran up to me.

"Because I don't want you to, and you like to give me what I want." I smiled innocently and continued walking.

"Hello?" Alice answered her phone.

"Alice, can you come pick me up? I'll meet you at the border line."

"What happened to Jake, isn't he still with you?"

"He's still here, I just want you to."

"I'm on my way." She hung up. In five minutes, I was getting in her car. Jacob didn't follow me as far as I knew which I was happy of.

"You know you're going to have to explain, right?" Alice asked as I pulled my door closed.

"I know that you want me to, but I also know that I'm not going to."

"Renesmee, please? I just want to make sure that you are okay." She pleaded.

"Alice, please don't push it."

"Did Jake do something?" She asked quietly.

"Nope, I did though. I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, I'll shut up." She sighed. I laughed.

"Is that even possible?"

**JPOV**

I looked at Seth after Nessie left with Alice.

"What's going on with her?" He asked.

"She's…. nothing. She won't want me to tell you."

"How old is she? Physically?"

"Eleven." I said. He nodded.

"I won't think about it." He promised. I smiled.

"I'm worried about her, she seemed perfectly fine. And then she said she was going to go for a walk and told me to stay here. I wanted to make sure that she was okay, but with what happened today, I knew it was better for me to do as I was told."

"What happened today? Did she…."

"No. I don't think so, not yet. Alice said tomorrow or the next day." I shuddered at the thought. This was all so awkward. I could tell that we were going to split apart during this. We already were. I mean I wasn't even allowed to take her home.

I was the first one of us to watch our imprint go through this, so I had no one to tell me that we would eventually bond back together. I hoped that we would, because I loved her and I couldn't live with out her.

I knew that there were stages in which I had to be something else for her. Before this, I had always been her big brother. Now I was going to have to be the most patient, understanding best friend there was. And I could accept that. As long as I was something for her.

"JACOB!" Seth called, snapping me out of my trance. I shook my head. "Hey, buddy, you okay there? Maybe you should go home too. Get some rest."

"No, no, I'm fine. I was just thinking. Sorry."

"Okay." He was wary. "But you freaked me out. I called you six times."

**EPOV**

We were on our way home now. I hoped they were done, It'd been four hours since we were kicked out of the house and I couldn't stand watching Emmett try and hunt butterflies anymore. Jasper was just as annoyed as I was, if not worse.

I hoped everything was okay with Nessie. She seemed to be fine lately, but I wasn't so sure anymore. When we got to the main house, I couldn't hear her, so I assumed that she was in the cottage.

Everyone's thoughts seemed to change as soon as I could hear their minds. Something was up. I looked at Jasper.

_Something's up Edward. They were normal and then they got all focused as soon as we got close. I wonder if Nessie's okay?_ He thought.

I nodded in agreement. Something big was going on and everyone was going out of their way to protect it form me. Renesmee better not be pregnant because if she was I was going to beat the #*% out of Jacob.


	4. Chapter 4 It All Starts Now

**Chapter Four – It All Starts Now**

_**One Day Later (The day Renesmee begins her period – hence the title)**_

**Emmett's POV**

I was home alone with Renesmee today. The girls seemed hesitant about leaving her with just me, but they couldn't avoid their needs. They all were going hunting. Carlisle was a work today, and Edward and Jasper went on a trip, looking for a new car. That left me – the only one with nothing to do – to watch her.

I had some plans. Since she'd never seen a movie that was rated R yet, I planned to change that status today. We were going to watch every R move that we had. There were about twenty- hundred.

She wasn't awake yet so I tried to make her breakfast. There were cinnamon rolls on the counter. I smacked on the marble table as it said to on the directions. Well, when you're super strong, hitting something on a table isn't such a good idea. The directions said to hit is hard, so I did, rising my arm above my head and slamming it down.

The table cracked, making an enormous bang, but not before the half of the canister that hit the table broke off and flew through the window behind me. I stood there for a second, startled. I guess a little tap would've done.

Renesmee walked down the stairs from where she was sleeping in Alice's room.

"What. Did. You. Do!" She asked.

"Um, I was trying to make cinnamon rolls for you, but it kind of broke."

"What broke? The cinnamon roll can, the marble table, or the window?" She smiled and then rolled her eyes.

"Uh…. I choose D, all of the above."

"I am SO dead." She moaned.

"Why, what did you do?"

"I didn't baby sit you like I should've. Why didn't you wake me up?" She sighed.

"Because you looked like you needed sleep. Alice said to leave you alone today, no matter what happens. She also said not to leave you alone if you are sick or in pain. In that case, I take you to Carlisle."

"Well let's hope that doesn't happen. Clean this up. Now." She hissed.

"You sound like my mother." I said.

"Good, it looks like I'm going to have to be for the day. Now work while I call Esme."

"NO! Don't tell on me please!" I begged. I would be grounded from Rosalie again and I hated that!

"Too bad, I have to talk to Alice anyway." She disappeared up the stairs to go ruin my life.

**NPOV**

I dialed Alice's cell.

"Hello?" Alice answered.

"Hey Alice."

"Oh, good morning Nessie. How is it going?"

"So far, it looks like I have quite a day ahead of me."

"I'm so sorry that you have to go through this alone. We'll be back in a few hours, alright."

"Thanks, but it's not like that. It's just Emmett. I wish that there was a weapon that would actually hurt him." I sighed. Alice groaned.

"What did he do this time? And by the way, don't we all?"

"Yes. Can you put Esme on; I need to tell her something."

"Sure, right away. ESME!" She called away from the phone. There was a short silence.

"What did he break now?" Esme asked, annoyed.

"He was trying to make cinnamon rolls. He cracked the canister in half. The top part broke the marble table and then flew out the window." I struggled not to laugh. He was such a child.

"I'm SO, so sorry that you have to be there with him today. Don't worry about the mess; I'll clean it up later."

"No worry's Esme. I've already got him on it." I stated.

"You mean he's actually cleaning up a mess he made?" She gasped. I laughed.

"Oh, Esme, I feel so sorry for you. I don't have to live with him; at least I have another house. You are stuck with him 24-7."

"Don't worry about it. You just get some rest."

"I will. Goodbye."

"Bye Nessie." She hung up and I ran back down stairs. I was halfway down the stairs when I froze and then ran to the bathroom.

Sure enough, it was starting. I panicked, where did Rosalie put all of the stuff when she got home. There were three bathrooms in this house and one in the cottage. Luckily I still had my cell phone on me. I called Rose.

"Ness, what's up?" She answered immediately.

"Where did you put all the…. Stuff, when you got back yesterday?"

"I put some in each bathroom, including the one in the cottage. Why?"

"Are you seriously going to ask that?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry, do you want to talk to Bella?" She asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine. Sorry to bother you."

"Renesmee, don't worry about it."

"Okay, I'll call you later." I said. "Good bye."

"Bye, call if you need anything or if Emmett gets too much to handle."

"Okay." I hung up and sighed. Looking through the drawers, I finally found what I wanted. A pack of tampons; I took it out of the package and inserted it. It wasn't that uncomfortable.

I washed my hands and slowly walked out and down the stairs. I found Emmett outside, cleaning up glass pieces. He looked at me as I came out.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said.

"Okay, you just look freaked out."

"Nope." I shrugged, trying to compose my face.

"I'm almost done…. What is that smell?"

"What smell?" I got nervous. He looked at me.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Emmett, I'm fine, stop freaking out, it's freaking me out." I didn't know why, but tears immediately coated my face.

"Okay, come on, I'll take you to the hospital and you can talk to Carlisle." He walked me to his car. I tried to escape, but Emmett is too strong.

"Emmett, I'm fine. Please just let go of me." I begged. He didn't answer. When we were at the hospital, I didn't move.

"Ness, please, just go see him. You are seriously freaking me out and that's not easy to do. You are WAY too pale and you don't normally cry." He sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe you're the one who needs to go see him. I'll walk myself home." I snapped. This was really unlike me.

"Um, I'll be right back." He got out of the car and called someone. Probably Carlisle or the asylum to come get me; I hoped they took him instead. He opened the door and held the phone out for me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Ness, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked. I hung up. I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

"What did you do that for?" Emmett asked.

"Go away." I hissed. He backed away, leaving the cell phone with me. Now what was I supposed to do? If I ran, Emmett would drag me to the hospital. If I stayed here, Carlisle would come out and get me.

I picked up the phone and called Esme.

"Emmett, what did you do?" Esme picked up the phone on the first ring.

"Um, it's Nessie." I said in a soft voice. "I don't know what to do. All I know is I'm NOT going in that hospital, but I can't see a way around it. Emmett is going to drag me in there or Carlisle is and…."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, it'll be okay. Now, start from the beginning, what happened after you hung up with Rose?" She asked calmly.

I told her everything, choking up a few times. Once I finished, she sighed.

"Emmett, being Emmett, is very easy to trick. But if you want to do it the easy way and get it over with, walk in with him, go to Carlisle and let me talk to him. I'll clear things up."

"Thanks Esme, hang on a sec." I abruptly got out of the car and walked in. I heard Emmett following me.

"So now you decide to go in. I can't understand you." He talked some more, but I ignored him.

I found Carlisle in on of the hallways.

"Ness, what are you do…." I handed him the phone. He talked to Esme for twenty minutes before hanging up.

"Emmett, go home." He said. "Nessie can stay here with me for the day." I looked at him like he was nuts.

"Ha, told ya' something was wrong with ya'." He laughed for a second. I glared at him and he shut up.

"Emmett, be quiet. There is nothing wrong with her. I just figured that she'd be better off here than she would be at home with you. Now keep your mouth shut while I talk to Nessie." Carlisle looked at me. "If you want to go home you can, but there is a room that you can stay in here. No one will bother you."

"I'll stay here. Emmett is a pain in the neck and it'd be nice to be free." I smiled evilly at him. Emmett left and Carlisle showed me to the room he was talking about.

"It you need anything, just call me." He said, closing the door. I looked around the room. There were bean bags everywhere. There was a pile of books and magazines along one wall so I went over to see if there was anything good.

They were all okay. I found a Glamour magazine and started to read it. After a while I got bored and walked around. I made my way up to the maternity ward to look at the little babies. That was my favorite part of the hospital. After a half hour of staring at six little children do nothing, I walked back down to my room.

I opened the door to find a girl, not much younger than five, sitting on the floor.

"Um, hi." I said. She smiled at me.

"Hi."

"Who are you?" I asked, closing the door and sitting by her.

"I'm Emma."

"I'm Nessie. Why are you here?" I tried really hard not to make it insulting.

"Momma's gonna have a baby now." She smiled. "I wait here."

"Oh, congratulations." I smiled. "Is it a girl or a boy?"

"Momma says it's a boy, but I say girl! Daddy thinks it's a girl too." She smiled wider, if that was possible. "Why are you here? Is your momma gonna have a baby too?"

"No." I sighed sadly. I only wish. "My grandfather works here and I have to spend the day here."

"Where's your momma?"

"She's away with my family. On a trip."

"Oh." She got quiet for a second and then looked at me again. "You're pretty Nessie."

"Thank you Emma." I laughed. "Do you want to play something?"

"Yes. But I'm too excited." She sighed.

"Okay. I'm going to go read if you decide to play." I read for an hour, checking on Emma every five minutes. She didn't move; she just stared at the door. Finally it opened.

"Emma, come on, do you want to come see your sister?" A man asked. She sprung up and squealed.

"YES!"

I laughed so hard, so did her father.

"Nessie, it's a girl!" She screamed.

"I know, you better go so you can meet her." I said. She froze for a second – realizing that she was wasting time being excited – and then bolted out the door, sending her dad running after her.

I closed the door and sat down. I was alone for a while before Jacob called. I had just got back from changing and found my phone blaring Jake's ring tone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Nessie, are you okay? Emmett said that you were at the hospital and that Carlisle made you stay there. What happened?" The words gushed out.

"Jacob, calm down. I'm fine. I'm just staying here for the day to get away from Emmett. He's a nut case and I couldn't deal with him any longer."

"Oh, I thought that you got hurt."

"I know." I sighed. "That was quite obvious."

"Sorry. Well, if your fine, then I guess I should warn you that he also called Edward and told him the you were admitted to the hospital this morning and that you only had a few hours left." Jake whispered. I froze.

"HE DID WHAT!" I screamed.

"Um, I'll try to stop him but I don't think anything will help. Bye." He said. I just hung up. CRAP!

I ran out and into Carlisle's office.

"Hi Nessie, can I help you?" The receptionist said.

"W….where is C…." She didn't let me finish.

"He's in room 165 preparing a room for a patient." She said quickly. I nodded thanks and bolted into room 165.

"Carlisle…." I panted, out of breath.

"Nessie, what happened?" He asked.

"Emmett….told dad…..that I was….admitted and….that I only….have a few…..hours left." I gasped for air.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Edward and we can get this all straightened out. Just catch your breath."

"But….he'll find…..out."

"No, not if you keep your thoughts controlled and let me talk." He said calmly. How could he be calm at a time like this? I mean this was like the end of my life….

The door burst open and dad appeared in the room.

**AN: That was a fairly long chapter. Sorry it took so long. I had to play in a concert yesterday and didn't have time. I don't know where the Emma thing came from. Please review. The more reviews and ideas, then the quicker I update. I only have three days left and then summer break starts. After that, I can only update like once or twice a month.**


	5. Chapter 5 Emmett Is A Jerk

**I know it's been forever since I updated, but I'm going to try to get in two chapters today. Thanks for reading! **

**Chapter Five – Emmett Is A Jerk**

**EPOV**

Nessie was sitting in a chair with the most horrified look on her face. Carlisle was standing behind her.

_Edward, please stay calm, let me explain._

"Carlisle, my daughter is dying and you expect me to stay calm!"

"Edward, listen to me. Let's take this to my office. Nessie, if you wouldn't mind leaving us to talk, that would be ideal." He said. I choked on the words that I wanted to stay.

"You can't expect me to leave her?" I growled. He stared at me.

_Edward, be logical with this, she's not dying. She is perfectly fine, Emmett was lying to get back at Nessie for ditching him and coming here. If something was wrong, don't you think that I would be a little more worked up and don't you think __**I **__would have called you? _He thought. I froze for a moment, realizing that what he said was true.

"She just came to stay with me for the day because Emmett was too much for her to handle all by herself." He finished out loud. Nessie smiled at him. I stared at her, really taking in how much I loved my daughter.

"Sorry dad." Her voice was like heaven to hear and know that she was going to live. "Emmett is a jerk, but don't punish him too much. He has mental issues that even venom can't fix."

"Nessie, I love you." I breathed, and then ran off to go rip Emmett's arms off and possibly break his jaw.

**RPOV**

I got the call at about 12:00 from Emmett.

"Rose, Renesmee is in the hospital! Carlisle said that she was only going to live a few more hours!" He yelled. I dropped the phone and ran as fast as I could to the hospital.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I thought all the way there. I slowed to human speed and ran into the hospital.

"May I help…." The nurse at the front desk tried to say.

"Renesmee Cullen. I need the room number. Now!" I hissed between sobs. She sighed and looked at her computer.

"Oh, yes, you are Rosalie Hale, correct?" She looked up at me smiling an apologetic smile.

"Yes, why does it matter? My niece is dying…."

"Rosalie, calm down. Nessie is perfectly healthy."

"What…. But Emmett said she…."

"Emmett Cullen…. Called your entire family and told them all the same lie. She is still here if you want to go talk to her. Never was admitted, she came this morning to get away from Emmett." She said. "Room 325."

"Thank you. I'm sorry that my husband is causing you all this trouble, it _won't _happen again." I jogged up the stairs to 325. Nessie was alone.

"Rose!" She ran up and hugged me.

"I am so, so sorry Emmett did this." I hugged her tight. "I'll punish him… good." She giggled.

"Okay, but not too bad. Just enough that he won't do it EVER again."

"Got it, so, who has been here so far?"

"Let's see….Dad, Mom, Esme, Alice and Jasper, Quil and Claire and Seth."

"Great, so I'm last…. What about Jacob?" It was weird, I thought he'd bee the first.

"He called me and asked if I was okay, actually, he was the one that warned me that this all was going to happen."

"Mm… I see. So, how is everything working out?" I asked. She knew what I meant and shrugged.

"Fine I suppose. I don't think that it can get much better."

"Good, well, I have to go torture Emmett." I hugged her again and ran off toward the house.

Everyone else was already there. His arm was being reattached and his foot was in the middle of the floor. Everybody was forming a circle around him. I slipped through and stood in front of him. Once everything was back together, he stood up and saw me.

If he looked nervous before, now he looked terrified. I smiled an evil smile and then smacked his head as hard as I could.

"I hope you are really happy with what you did, because now, I am going to buy a bed and move into a different room than you for at least six months. You will not enter my temporary room and you will not speak to me in anyway other than like I am your sister.

"My wedding ring will be placed in a secret spot that you will not be able to locate because of your idiocy. IF you find it, then we will renew our vows and I will wear it again." I slipped my ring off and walked away, slipping it in the piano on my way past.

**Okay, I know that really didn't have much to do with Nessie's changes, and it was short, but hopefully I can finish another one today. Please give me your thoughts, good and bad, but don't make it mean please. **


	6. Chapter 6 Feelings

**Chapter Six – Feelings**

**NPOV**

**(One Week Later)**

Jake and I hadn't spoken much lately. I didn't visit La Push and when he came up to Forks, I didn't come out of my room very often. He was my best friend, more like a brother, and I _liked _him.

Today I was alone, everyone else had to go to work of hunting. I stayed in Rosalie's room all day, reading. I didn't realize that anyone had come in the house until there was a knock on the door. I jumped and opened it.

"Hi Jake." I looked to the side, avoiding his face. "Everyone is gone today, sorry you made the trip." He put a finger under my chin and turned my head so that I was looking into his eyes. I closed mine quickly.

"I didn't come to talk to anyone else; I came to talk to you." He said. "Please open your eyes." I blinked really fast, but not fast enough to miss his beautiful body, and then mentally kicking my self for thinking like that.

"J…. Jacob, I can't talk to you right now. I'm busy." I lied. He sighed.

"When are you going to be able to? Nessie, you haven't came down to La Push in over a week. You never come out to see me anymore when I come over, I need to know what's wrong." He said.

"Nothing is wrong Jacob, I've just been really busy lately."

"Doing what?" He asked, obviously knowing that I was lying.

"Jake, just please leave." I said. His hand dropped from my chin. I opened my eyes to see him gone, and then I collapsed on the floor, finding enough strength to get up and watch him leave. He looked up at me once and then disappeared into the woods.

I sobbed for the rest of the day. Carlisle got home first, but by that time I had stopped the tear flow and I was curled up on the couch with a blanked.

"Hello Rene…. Nessie, are you okay?" He put his coat and bag down and walked over to me, feeling my forehead. "You don't have a fever, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, just…. Tired." I lied. The tears were still obvious in my voice.

"Renesmee, I'm a doctor." He said.

"It's not important."

"I haven't seen you this down since…. Ever. I can tell you've been crying, so what happened?" I pulled the blanket tighter around me and buried myself deeper into the couch.

"I promise, there's nothing you could do. It's not really a physical problem."

"Nessie, I want to help you…" I cut him off, jumping off of the couch.

"Please don't! I want to handle MY own problems by MY self. When are you guys going to realize that I'm not exactly the little child I used to be and that I can handle things on my own." I stormed out of the house and then began to run, letting my feet take me.

By the time I realized where I was headed, it was too late. He already saw me.

I stare into his eyes and suddenly he was the person he used to be for me. My brother, my best friend.

"Jake." I sighed too quite for him to hear. And then I blinked and he turned back into the hot person of my nightmares. I started sobbing. Jake hugged me.

"Shh. It'll be okay." He whispered to me. He lifted me and carried me inside.

**JPOV**

Nessie cried for hours. After three, I really started to worry.

"Do you want me to call someone and have them come pick you up?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I'll walk." She choked. By the time she got to the door, she had tripped over the coffee table and the recliner. I caught her before she went outside.

"Nessie, you can't walk to the door, I'm not going to let you walk home. I'll drive you."

"Let me go." She tried to wiggle out of my grasp.

"Promise not to run?" I could catch her, but not before she ran into a tree.

"No."

"Then I won't let you go."

"Jacob Black! Let. Me. Go!" She screamed. I dropped her wrist and she bolted out the door. I caught her in ten seconds.

"Let's go." I said, pulling her to my car. About halfway to the Cullen's, she sighed. I took that as a start to a conversation.

**NPOV**

"Did I do something?" Jake asked.

"No." I said blankly. He slowed the car and then parked on the side of the road.

"Okay, then what happened? Last time we really talked was early last week on the beach."

"Jacob, I hate this. But we can't be around each other for a while. Things aren't right with my head right now and I don't know why. I can't be around you a lot. I didn't choose this though, Jake. I hate it, because it's so wrong! I don't know what to do."

"How about you start by telling me what the problem is?" He suggested.

"I can't. You'll hate me. Forever." I jumped out of the car and ran as fast as I could. Once I was in the main Cullen house I locked the door and spun around.

"Where the heck have you been?" Alice hissed.

"La Push, where else?"

"Well, the way you've been acting lately, that was the last place we expected to find you."

"I was only gone for three hours, sheesh." I rolled my eyes. The tears that threatened to overcome me were pushed back.

"Whatever, are you hungry? Everyone else is still hunting up in Canada, I came back so that Carlisle could go."

"Um, yeah, I'll make something." I said as I walked over to the kitchen.

"There's hardly any food left. I'll order a pizza." She said.

"Okay, I'm going to go to the bathroom and change clothes." Mine were soaked. Once the bathroom door was closed and locked I stripped down and took a shower. I needed to shave anyway. I don't know who bought the razor, but I was supposed to use it apparently.

Half way through my right leg, Alice knocked on the door and my hand slipped, leaving a nice cut down my leg.

"What's taking so long?" She called.

"Crap. Ow!" I hissed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said. Blood flowed lightly down my leg. There wasn't a lot, but enough that I could smell it.

"Yeah, I can smell the blood, so I know that something is wrong." Her voice was anxious.

"I just cut my self a little. You startled me."

"Sorry! Are you okay?"

"It's not bad. I'm fine." I said. It was bleeding quite a bit now and it hurt.

"Okay, are you almost done?"

"Yeah." I turned the water off and got a towel. My leg stung now. I got a box of Band-Aids and some Neosporin, completely covering the cut. Once I was fully dressed, I walked out of the bathroom.

"Let me see your leg, I can smell a lot blood." Alice said.

"Alice, it's fine trust me." I walked down the stairs and opened the door for the pizza man. Once he was gone, I ate the entire thing. I wasn't usually this hungry, but I guess that being sad all day used a lot of energy; or it could be the fact that I hadn't eaten or hunted in two days?

That night when I fell asleep on the couch, I dreamed that everything was normal. Jake was my best friend, and there was nothing to worry about.

**Sorry that it took so long to get this done. I really wanted to finish the chapter, but never found the time, what with Eclipse coming out Wednesday! **** I loved the movie as much as the book, it was the best one yet. **

**Give me any ideas that you have if you get the time please. When should Jake tell Nessie about the Imprinting thing? HELP! **


	7. Chapter 7 Secret's Unleashed

**I'm SOOOOOO sorry that this took so long! The computer that I use to write was replaced without warning and all my stories-in-progress were taken with it. I'm SOOOOO sorry!**

**We all know that I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Seven – Secret's Unleashed**

**NPOV**

Alice ran down the stairs in the morning. The expression on her face warned me that something annoying was about to happen.

"Bye, Nessie. I love you." She called.

"Whoa, where are you going?"

"Hunting, your Dad is coming back to take my place."

"Wha…."

"Sorry, he wants to talk to you, about why you've been avoiding him."

"A…."

"Bye." She shut the door, leaving me alone waiting for my doom.

About five minutes the back door opened. I spun around on the couch.

"Dad?" I called.

"Hey, Ness. What's up?" He asked, walking at human speed in to the living room. I ran up and hugged him, not thinking about what I was doing. I missed him, the way it used to be; when I didn't feel awkward or self – conscious when he walked into the room. I truly missed him.

"I miss that too." He sighed. I froze and dropped my arms, realizing that he'd heard all of it. A tear ran down my cheek.

"Nessie! I'm sorry, I just…." He reached for me but I ran up stairs. "Nessie! Please, let's just talk!"

"No! Leave me alone!" I screamed from Alice's closet. He wouldn't dare come in here to look for me.

"Yes I would." He called from outside the doors.

"Stay away from me, I don't want to talk to you." I hissed. It was quiet for a while and then someone pounded on the door.

"Ness, come out for a second, please!" Jake called. I snarled.

"Not a chance."

"Then I'll come in." He said.

"Good luck finding me, you won't last a second in here." Alice had placed all of her more revealing outfits to the front so that anyone who tried to come in to her closet would immediately slam the door and run away. I ignored them and hid in the very back of the huge closet that would easily be a large master bedroom.

"Whatever." Jake said and I heard the doors open. "Ugh, this stuff is SO going to give me nightmares." I froze; he wasn't going to slam the door and leave, he was going to keep walking in to find me. I opened a MASSIVE drawer and crawled in, leaning back so that it closed.

I was hidden in the drawer for a good thirty minutes, then the footsteps got closer and closer.

"Found you, Ness." Jake said and then the drawer opened. "A+ for effort though."

"Go away, I don't want to talk."

"Well, you can choose me, or your dad?" He asked. I just let out a high pitched scream of fury.

"Ow, Ness; man that was so high that Sam probably heard it all the way back in La Push." He complained.

"Good."

"Nessie, don't be like that, I just want to talk to you. Please come with me."

"Fine, but only because I'll have to talk to Dad if I stay here."

"Sounds great, lets go." He held his hand out but I ignored it, running downstairs, outside – through the rain, and into his car. He was in the drivers seat in a flash, backing out of the driveway.

"Where are we going to go? It's raining." I asked, annoyed.

"To my house, Billy is at Charlie's." He said. I nodded. When we pulled up at his house I jumped out and ran in before the rain could soak me.

"So, tell me, what is wrong with your brain?" He asked.

"I'm an idiot." I said.

"You know," He sat down next to me. "That is a really bad answer."

"No it's not."

"You're going through a lot of …. Stuff. Your brain is going to be a jumbled up mess of thoughts and feelings. I have two sisters, I should know that."

"Jake, please don't go into all that." I begged.

"But I think that is our biggest problem here." He whispered. I froze for a half second then jumped up.

"I'm thirsty." I said and then darted into the kitchen to get a glass of ice water. I took my time getting the ice cubes one by one and then turned the water on so that it was barely running. When it was full I walked back out, sitting across the room from Jake, not looking at him.

"Ness, you can tell me what's going on. I'm not going to judge you, or hate you or anything like that."

"You have no idea."

"Please?" He begged. I couldn't help but look up at him. His whole body became the center of my attention. I felt dizzy.

"No." I looked at the wall. "I can't."

"I think I have a right to know what the matter is, Nessie. You have been avoiding me for over a week and leaving me in the dark." He said. I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"J…Jake. I'm so sorry." I let all the tears go.

"Nessie, don't cry!" He moaned.

"P….promise you won't get mad?" I begged through the tears.

"Yes, I can't be mad at you Ness."

"I…. I think…. That maybe…. I'm falling in love." I said the last part as fast as I could manage through tears.

"What?" He asked.

"I love you Jake." I sobbed.

"You mean like…. Love- love?"

"Yes." I cried. It was quiet except for my crying, for a few seconds and then Jake stood up.

"I'll be right back." He said eyes wide, and then ran out the door and phased.

**JPOV**

I phased, tearing my clothes to pieces.

_Jake, what's going on?_ Jared asked.

_What's up, bro? _Seth greeted me as he always does.

_Nessie … She's in love with me. _I thought to them. I was happy, but terrified at the same time. _I don't know what to do._

_Awesome, Jake! Man that is SO sweet. _Seth congratulated me.

_What did you say? _Sam asked. I replayed what just happened in my head.

_Dude, you didn't say anything? Man, you need to phase back now and tell her EVERYTHING. _Sam said. I nodded and phased back, running around through the woods and jumping in through my window, so that I could get another pair of pants on. Then I walked back into the living room.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I'll go." She stood up, but I stopped her, spinning her around and kissing her.

"I love you too." I breathed.

**I'll try to update ASAP from now on. Sorry that took so long. Review PLEASE! **


	8. Chapter 8 He Kissed Me!

**Chapter Eight – He Kissed Me!**

**NPOV**

Jake caught my arm and turned me around, pulling me up to him and then kissing me.

"I love you too." He gasped and thin returned to the kiss. I stood frozen for a few seconds and then I realized exactly what was happening.

He loved me. He was kissing me. It took me about an eighth of a second to react after I processed that.

I kissed him back, reaching up on my toes so that I could reach his lips better. I was tall, but not nearly as tall as him.

About two minutes into the kiss, someone opened the front door. It took us about five seconds to react, five seconds too late.

I gasped and pulled back. Forgetting that I was standing on my toes, I fell to the floor. I turned around. Embry stared at Jake and then at me.

"Um…. Did I miss something?" He asked, looking back at Jake. Jake stared at him.

"Can you give us a sec?"

"Yeah." Embry went back out side and closed the door, still freaked out.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked, picking my back up.

"I'm fine, my ankle hurts a little, but it's not unmanageable."

"Would you mind if I had Seth take you home? I need to talk to Embry and Sam."

"I don't mind at all." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said. I shook my head.

"Don't be, I understand."

"Thanks babe. I'll come over as soon as I get done here." He smirked. I giggled and hissed him once more and then walked to the door.

"I'll call him." I said.

"He's not home, I'll get him." He said and disappeared into his room, probably jumping out the window and phasing. He was back in less than thirty seconds with Seth.

"Ready Ness?" Seth asked.

"Sure."

"Great!" He smiled and I knew that he knew. "See ya' Jake!" Seth walked out and held the door open for me. I looked back at Jake.

"Bye." I smiled, but desperately wanted to kiss him again.

"I'll be there in less than an hour." He said. I smiled and left.

"Wow." Seth said on our way home in Jake's car.

"What?" I asked. My ankle was still throbbing and it was getting worse.

"You and Jake," He laughed. "I guess the impri…." He cut off and then coughed. "I guess it only takes a few seconds for a wonderful love to erupt."

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing, I'm really tired. I've been on patrol for fourteen hours."

"Maybe you shouldn't be driving then." I said. I didn't believe him and now I was curious.

"I'm fine, I'll take a nap later." He seemed edgy and nervous. I didn't say anything. By the time we got home, my ankle was very painful. I gently stepped out of the car.

"Are you okay?"

"I fell at Jake's. My ankle is killing me, but I'll be okay."

"Do you want me to walk you in?"

"I'm fine, thanks though." I limped into the house and flopped on to the couch. I was still wondering what Seth was going to say, but that was at the back of my mind.

"Carlisle!" I called. I could smell that he was home. He appeared behind me.

"Yes?" He asked. "What did you do to your ankle?" I looked at him.

"How did you…." And then I looked at it. It was swelling up and turning colors. "Oh. I fell at Jake's." He gently touched it.

"Ow." I hissed.

"It's that sensitive? What did you fall from?"

"I was….reaching up to get something and I lost my balance. It didn't hurt that bad at first." I didn't really lie, I just didn't tell the whole story.

"Can you move it?" He asked. I moved my foot a little in all directions.

"It's not broken, but probably severely sprained. I'll get a brace; Esme will get you some ice."

"What dear? Nessie, are you okay?" She flitted into the room

"I'm fine, I just sprained my ankle."

"Can you get her some ice?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure." She was gone for a few seconds and then she came back with a bag of ice.

"Thanks Esme." I said. Carlisle came back with the brace. Once it was properly on, it felt good. I waited on the couch for Jake.

"How was Jake's?" Esme asked.

"Okay." I said, but it was a total understatement. Wonderful would have been a better term, but it would have given too much away.

"So are you and Jake actually talking now?"

"Yeah, a little I guess. We didn't say much." My cell rang. I knew it was Jake.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I'll be over in ten minutes. How are you?"

"Fine." I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just," I looked at Esme for a few seconds. She got the message and left the room. "I'm fine, Esme was here, so I had to be annoyed."

"Oh. I'll see you in a few."

"If I can get passed Carlisle, I'd meet you at the road. It's worth a try, but not likely." I whispered.

"Why is he keeping you there?"

"I sprained my ankle when I fell, it's not that bad, I walked inside but I don't think I'll get very far without being brought back in."

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

"Enough, I was the one that fell. I'll meet you outside." I hung up and then quietly, got up. I made it to the door without making any sound. Once I was outside, I ran out to the end of the driveway. My ankle pounded with pain, but I ignored it. I waited by the road for a while and then Jake pulled up.

"Nessie!" He got out and took my hand. "What on earth did you do?"

"I fell, remember." I hissed. "Can you help me to your car? I ran out here."

"Renesmee." He sighed and lifted me up. Before he set me in his car, he kissed me slowly and full of passion. I kissed him back again, taking in every second.

"Thanks." I breathed as he set me down.

"You're welcome." He smirked and I grinned. He jogged around to the driver's seat and turned the keys.

"How long before I get to let you drive?" He asked.

"A few months, I'll be done growing then, remember? I can get my driver's license then."

"Oh, yeah." He said.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked after a while of no sound but the tires on the wet road.

"I don't know. I was going to take you to the beach, but your ankle needs rest, so I just was going to go back to my place. Everyone's gone." I saw him smirk out the corner of my eye.

"Sounds good." I smiled. The drive took longer than normal, or so it felt. When we finally turned the last corner, putting the red house in view, Jake slammed the brakes.

Billy was sitting on the front porch, waiting for us, or at least Jake.

"What now?" I asked.

"He'll find out sooner or later anyway." Jake whispered. I nodded and Jake continued to drive. When he parked I opened my door and Jake helped me out.

"Hey Billy!" I called as normally as I could.

"Hello Nessie. How are you." He was looking at Jake though.

"Fine thank you." I said sweetly.

"Home so early?" Jake asked.

"Just felt like getting a nap. Shall we go in?" Billy asked. I nodded and Jake helped me in. Billy followed behind us.

Jake and I went and sat on the couch and Billy wheeled over next to a chair.

"What happened to your foot?" He asked.

"I sprained my ankle earlier today."

"I'm sorry." He said but you could tell that his mind was way off subject. "I sense something different."

"Like?" Jake asked.

"I have a feeling that you two should explain, you know better than I do." Billy said. I glanced at Jake.

"Can we hold this conversation off for a few hours? I want to talk to Nessie about a few things." Jake asked.

"Sure, I'll go down to see Sam. I'll see you two later." Billy wheeled himself out the door and then who knows where. Jake scooted closer to me and we made out again.

"Okay, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" I breathed after he pulled away.

"I need to tell you something." He got a bit awkward. I stood and backed up, horrified.

"You already have a girlfriend, don't you?" I choked, tears running down my face. I backed up more.

**JPOV**

I jumped up and she stumbled back.

"Get away from me, Jacob." She choked.

"Renesmee, please just listen to me." I begged taking slow steps toward her. "I need you explain some things to you, and I need you to listen to them."

"I'm going home." She hissed.

"No! Your ankle is already in to much pain, just sit down and listen. I don't already have a girlfriend. You would have known if I did. I never would hurt you like that and you know it." I said. She stopped and thought about it.

"Oh Jake." She started sobbing again. "I'm so sorry… I just assumed…"

"It's okay." I hugged her. "I understand."

"I'm an idiot." She whispered. I sat her back down on the couch.

"No you're not, now just listen to me and don't get upset. I know this is going to sound terrible and you are going to assume things, but don't. I swear that, in the end, it will be okay."

"Alright…?" She warily scooted away from me. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I told you about imprinting when you were little, right?" I asked. She nodded a little. "I really don't know how to put this, three years ago next Tuesday, I imprinted." Her facial expression changed, from confused to shocked, to hurt, to angry. Then she stood up.

"You think I'd be alright with that?" She whispered. "You kissed me Jake; you said you loved me."

"I do. But I'm not done talking yet. Sit down and listen."

"Why? So that I can end up watching you go off…." I pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"How old are you?" I asked, pulling my finger away.

"About thirteen…."

"No, I mean how long have you been alive?"

"Three years next Tuesday…." Her voice trailed off and her eyes widened as she realized what was going on. I let her react for a while. She just stared at me. "Finish now, Jake." She breathed.

"I imprinted on you, Nessie. It's you." I smiled as she slowly kneeled forward and then placed herself in my lap, kissing me joyfully.

"I told you so…." I whispered.

"Jake, I told you so has a twin brother you know." She said. And I smiled as I recognized Bella's joke from when she was pregnant.

"I know, I know…." I was about to finish the joke but I was interrupted by Nessie's cell phone.

"Crap! Sorry Jake." She sat up and answered it.

**NPOV**

"Hello?" I answered, even though I knew who it was.

"Where are you?" Carlisle demanded.

"Where else would I go, Carlisle?"

"How did you get there? I didn't smell or hear Jake come in."

"I sort of… ran out to the end of the driveway and then he drove me here."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" He hissed.

"Sorry! But it was important, I needed to talk to Jake."

"But what did you run?"

"Because…. I didn't want…. I don't know." I said innocently.

"Yes you do. I'm sure Sam would gladly either give me permission to come get you or to come get you himself."

"Jake won't let you take me." I said matter-of-factly.

"Why do you lie to me?"

"Because I don't want to tell the truth." I rolled my eyes. "Why else?"

It was quiet for a while and I was about to hand up the phone when I heard it pick up again.

"Nessie, what's going on? You need to tell us the truth so that we don't have to worry so much." Mom pleaded.

"Mom, I'm fine. Jake will always take care of me, I don't know why you worry."

"You trust him again? You're talking to him again?"

"Yes, and I don't think it's necessary to explain any more is it?"

"I'll see you at home in an hour. Bye." She hung up. I turned to Jake.

"Do they know this?" I asked.

"Yes. Do you remember when you were a baby and your Mom tried to attack me, but instead broke Seth's arm?" He asked. Of course I remembered, I have as good a memory as Mom and Dad.

"Yes." I frowned in confusion.

"She attacked me after I told her…. Well, actually after she found out about calling you Nessie."

"Oh…." I was quiet; thinking over this new information. "Why was she upset by the idea of you loving me forever?"

"Um…. She barely knew you. She'd held you once…. And I already had some 'wolfy claim' on you. Those were her exact thoughts, she told me later." He smiled. "You'll understand one day."

I nodded. Jake and I didn't do much for the rest of the hour but kiss and watch TV.

The ride home was quick, unfortunately. When we stopped the car, I got out.

Mom ran up to me and hugged me.

"We need to have a conversation." She said, and my stomach dropped.

**AN: OMG, I am so sorry that it took this long to finish! I got stuck a lot and trust me, it annoyed me too. Please always keep reading and reviewing, even if it takes me a long time! **** So sorry!**


	9. Chapter 9 Togther

**Okay, I know that I have been a very bad person and haven't updated in like a thousand years, and I am truly sorry. Writers block is a menace. I hope you can forgive me for this horribly long wait… I haven't updated since August. Thanks for sticking with me. **

**Chapter Nine – Together**

**NPOV**

"_We need to have a conversation." She said, and my stomach dropped. _

Mom walked me way far out until we were out of Dad's hearing zone.

"Mom…"

"Renesmee…I just want to get all of the details straight. You're not in trouble."

"Okay." I whispered. Thank goodness for that, or else I would be having a very difficult time breathing right now.

"So…you are talking again."

"Yes."

"And you trust him with your safety."

"Yes." I said with a little too much 'duh' tone.

"So…what does that mean?" She asked. I sighed.

"Mom, I kissed Jake." I closed my eyes and waited for her to yell at me. It was quiet for a while.

"Sorry! I don't know exactly how it happened…we just sort of…kissed. I'm sorry…"

"Nessie, don't be sorry. I know from personal experiences how hard it is when your parents don't approve you your relationships. Especially when you know that they are the _one_ that you want to spend your life with and love forever."

"So…you don't care?"

"Not really, I'm glad that you could work out your problems." She said. I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks mom."

"That's what I'm here for, baby." We got up and walked slowly back to the house. Dad was going to be another story. He was probably going to try and kill Jacob and then it would turn into a fight and then me and mom would have to do a lot of screaming and being refs. I sighed. Greaaaat. When we could see the house, I noticed a large gathering of my family in front of the house. Mom ran vampire speed up to them, but my half-humanness slowed me down.

When I finally did reach the family, I joined Jake.

"What's going on?" I whispered. He half-smiled.

"Your dad tried to kill me…not the first time and won't be the last. Nothing big. I'm sure that it didn't help replaying that wonderful kiss…and the thoughts that went along with it." I smacked his chest.

"Jacob!" I hissed. "That is going to make him so much easier to deal with later!" I still had hormones in my body, regardless of what time of the month it was and they assisted in my anger. I marched off and then ran inside. A few seconds later, Jake pounded on the bathroom door.

"What, Jake?"

"I'm sorry, Nessie! I didn't mean to make things harder for you…I just…please open the door."

"Fine…" I opened it and let him in.

"Nessie, I'm really so…" I cut him off, reaching up and kissing him. Turns out I forgot to lock the door.

"Hey, Ness are you…" There was a gasp and I spun around. Alice stood in the doorway and Jasper was further down the hallway. "…okay?" Alice finished. I slammed the door shut, sat on the floor and cried. Jake sat down and put me in his lap.

"Nessie, don't cry. It's fine…shh." He tried to soothe me. I just kept crying. This was so not fair. I heard Alice walk away, but she only walked a few steps.

"Ugh, Jake, just leave me alone." I pushed him away and ran out the door. I sped to the attic and locked the door. The attic in this house was fairly nice, so it wasn't all cobwebs and mice. I curled up on a small loveseat and cried.

It was just so humiliating. I couldn't ever just have a moment to myself. One of those blissful…ah…moments without an interruption, it was just so annoying. Okay, sure…I had about a hundred of them earlier, but I had been though a lot.

Eventually, I fell asleep…and I went on to dream about me and Jake. I slept for a long time. When I woke up, there was a lot of bright light shining through the small window. I groggily stood up and eventually made it to the door. When I opened it, I gasped softly.

Jake was sitting in the tiny hallway, fast asleep. I smiled a little. His head moved to face me and he opened his eyes.

"Mm…hey, baby." He mumbled. I grinned at that and sat down next to him, giving him a slow kiss before I spoke.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday, I was totally out of line…I was just so overwhelmed."

"Ness, don't worry about it sweet heart. I totally get it."

"Whatever, Jake. It was still mean, and I'm sorry." I sighed. He stared at me for a little bit.

"Apology accepted." He said, not attempting to argue with me anymore. I hugged him.

"You know, Jake, there are many, many empty beds in this house…" I laughed. "You didn't have to sleep here, it had to have been hard to sleep."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," He said, and it made my stomach twirl. I grinned. "I would sleep here every night for the rest of eternity for you if I had to."

"Jake, you are the absolute best." I kissed him.

"Nah…I'm pretty sure you are higher up on the list." I rolled my eyes.

"I need to get some new clothes from Alice, I grew again." I stood up and held out my hand. He grabbed it and stood up.

"An inch and a half; and you've matured about three years." Jake said. I only grew large amounts about once a month anymore. Once we got down to the third floor, we split up. I went to Alice's room and Jake went down stairs.

Warily I knocked on the door. Jasper opened it.

"Mornin' Ness." He smiled. "She'll be out in two seconds."

"Thanks Jasper." I said awkwardly. It was so weird and awkward to talk to him now after yesterday. Alice would be worse.

"Ness, don't stress over it." He said, and immediately sent waves of calm and relaxation over me.

"Thanks." I smiled. Alice bounced over to me.

"You grew!" She squealed. "Yay! I have tons of new stuff for you. Rose and I will take care of your old clothes."

"Thanks, Alice. You're the best."

"That's what I'm here for. You know, I'm glad that you are growing up like a normal girl should, unlike your mother." I burst out laughing.

"Normal?" I raised and eyebrow. "Alice, I have the least normal life of anyone on this planet! I went from egg to 15 in almost four years!"

"Well, aside from that! The clothes…"

"I know Alice. Thanks." I hugged her and then jogged down to get some breakfast.

Before I could get there, Dad stopped me.

"Renesmee, we need to talk."

"Yeah…." I looked away and followed him to Carlisle's office. It was empty, which I was glad of. I didn't want a visual audience.

"Dad, listen. I love Jake. I have fought it for weeks and NOBODY can change my feelings. It was meant to be and I know that you know that. So, if you want to try and fight fate that has been set for four years, go ahead, but you aren't going to change anything. So you can support me and accept my life, or you can be alone in your world of hatred toward our relationship.

The way Jake explained it, I plan on marrying this man. Not anytime soon, but in the future. I want to be with him forever; As in the rest of existence. I'm pretty sure you know what it feels like to find your soul mate and have disapproval from those in high authority. I'm sorry if you don't like my choices, but there is absolutely nothing you can do." I sighed when I finished. He didn't say anything so I stood up and left the room.

The second I opened up the door Jake took my face in his hands and passionately kissed me.

"I love you." I gasped.

"I love you too."

**I know it's not the longest chapter ever, but I figured the sooner I got it in the better. I can't believe that it has been this long since I have updated! Review please and tell me what you thought. So sorry for the wait.**


	10. Chapter 10 Holy wow!

**OMG! Two days ago was 'Change's year anneversary! Thanks so much for your support and sticking with me. **

**Chapter Ten – Holy…wow…!**

**NPOV**

It had been three months since my little 'discussion' with my father. Jake had been acting weird lately. He would get really nervous around me and stuff like that. I was starting to get worried.

"Jacob?" I asked, carefully. He looked at me with intensity...love and…fear? I couldn't tell, but I never call him Jacob, unless something's up, so yeah, probably fear.

"What's wrong?" He asked, scooting closer so that there was absolutely no space between us.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing…"

"I'm fine, Ness…" I cut him off.

"You have been a wreck for the past three weeks. You get all jumpy and you look at my father all the time and have 'silent conversations' with him. I know it, you know it." I looked in his eyes. "What is wrong?"

_He hesitated for a moment. "I have just been thinking about something _and I haven't had a chance to slow down and get my emotions in order. I'm sorry I made you anxious, babe." He kissed me and then smirked.

"What da ya say we go out tonight to make up for it?"

"That would be absolutely wonderful." I stood up and grinned. "Casual…"

"Fancy," He smirked. "I'm taking my girl somewhere nice tonight."

"Everywhere is nice when I'm with you, babe." I said. "I'll have Alice get me ready. ALICE!" She was next to me in a millisecond.

"I have the PERFECT dress!" She squealed. My 'makeover' took hours. Alice put me in a gorgeous green gown. It was gorgeous! There was beads all across the stomach...it was sooo pretty! I was about two inches taller because of the shoes, and the earrings were pure diamonds. My hair was lightly curled and I had just enough makeup on to tell that it wasn't natural.

As I descended the stair case, I got giddy with excitement. When I got to the last step, a round of gasps emerged from my family. Jacob looked as if he was going to faint. He was in a tux. I walked up to him and pecked him on the lips.

"Ready to go?" I smiled.

"Absolutely," He intertwined his arm in mine and we headed out to the Aston Martin Vanquish. I gasped as we approached it. I had never been in this car. Dad only used it for special occasions…never.

"Wow." I breathed.

"I did a little bribing." He got in the driver's seat and we headed off. We pulled in a gorgeous restaurant that's name was unpronounceable. Jake checked in and we headed outside to a private table that was surrounded be white fence. The fence was covered with carnations and twinkling lights. There was light music playing in the background. I stopped breathing.

"Do you…"

"I love it." I whispered, afraid to speak. It seemed too good to be true. We took our seats and ordered some red-wine (since I wasn't growing anymore and it couldn't affect my growth at all) and a light appetizer. After the waiter left it was quiet. I was turned around, admiring the amazingly beautiful scenery. When I turned back around, I gasped. Jake was on his knee, holding a small box.

"Jake…" I was shaking now.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, from the moment I looked into your gorgeous brown eyes, I knew I was meant for you. You were perfect. I have loved you every day since, no matter what happened. The past three months have been the most amazing, happy moments of my life. Will you do me the extraordinary, fabulous honor of marrying me?" He asked. I had tears streaming down my face and I was shaking.

"You're serious?" I whispered. He nodded.

"One hundred percent,"

"Yes." I said. "I would be honored to be your bride." Jake stood up and took the ring out. It was perfect beyond possibly imaginable, and he slipped it on my finger.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I kissed him and then squealed. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" He asked, startled.

"We are going to get married! Oh my gosh!" I was squealing like a teenager. Jake started laughing.

"That's usually what saying 'yes' means." He said. I glared at him and then realization him me like a tow truck.

"This is it isn't it?" I asked. "This is what you have been so nervous about!"

"Yes, I planned it all out…even asked your father. _That_ was an interesting discussion." We talked about wedding stuff all night. When I looked up, the stars were out and the crickets were chirping.

"May 13," I whispered.

"What?"

"May 13, it's today's date." I whispered. "They say thirteen is supposed to be unlucky…but I guess that is just one more way that our odd life is different. Today was the best day of my life, Jake. Thank you."

"You deserved every bit of it, and more." Jake drove me home. When we got to the house, I ran up to the door and knocked. I never knocked.

Esme opened the door and I ran in, squealing.

"We're engaged!" I screamed. Jake chuckled from the doorway. Everyone flocked around me, screaming, squealing and aww-ing at the ring.

Finally, I escaped to my room on the third floor while everyone was still chattering away. I took off my dress and put on silky pajamas and fluffy slippers. I washed my face off and brushed my teeth and hair. After all that, I sat on my bed with 'Romeo and Juliet' my all time favorite book.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." I called. Jake opened the door and shut it behind him.

"I thought you left me without a good night kiss." He smirked. I shook my head.

"Never," I smirked and patted the bed. He crawled up next to me and I laid my head on his chest. I turned on the television and flipped it to the Hallmark Channel. They had just started 'The Lost Valentine.'

"Oh gosh." I sighed.

"What?"

"I hate this one." I tossed the remote on to the bed.

"Then why are we watching it?"

"Because it's my favorite!" I whined.

"I'm confused." He said, still chuckling a little.

"I love this movie, but it is so sad. I will end up in tears." I explained. Jake patted my back gently, not knowing what to say.

When it got to the end, I lost my hold on my tears and I started sobbing. Jake just held me and whispered in my ear.

"See?" I said, once in was over and on to the next movie, which I didn't recognize.

"I do," He kissed my forehead. "I love you. I always will."

"I love you too."

I woke up on Jake's chest and light beaming through the windows. I sat up, confused. Then last night came back to me and I kind of freaked out.

You see, Jake and I got a little…closer list night than was expected. Jake sat up too.

"'Morning Nessie." Jake mumbled and then his eyes shot open.

"We didn't…"

"I think we did." I whispered ghostly.

"Yep! You sure did!" Someone called from down the hall, sounded like Emmett.

"Emmett, shut up!" Rosalie hissed. I fell back onto the pillow and covered my face.

"I. Am. Dead." I moaned. "Dead. I've never been more dead in my life."

"Ness, calm down." Jake whispered.

"CALM DOWN?" I screeched. I didn't mean to be cruel, but I just lost it. "HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN _**EVERYONE**_ KNOWS!" I ran into the bathroom that was connected to my room and locked the door to cry. Jake didn't do his usual 'pound on the door for hours' spiel.

Finally, went back out and got dressed and went out to face my family. Jake was sitting in the hallway.

"Hey Jake." I whispered.

"I'm so sorry, baby." He whispered. "I didn't mean to…"

"Don't Jacob." I silenced him. "It can't be fixed now. We did what we did, we can't dwell on what we can't change. We have to be grown ups and move on." It was quiet.

"Okay." He said. "Moving on." We went down stairs to get food. Everyone was looking at us weird. Emmett opened his mouth and I was immediately standing in front of him.

"Shut it. Don't you even try to go there. I know Mr. 'I have excellent hearing' that you heard what I said. I am moving on, so are you. Got it?" I hissed. He nodded and everyone laughed.

"You tell him, Nessie." Rose high-fived me.

We spent the rest of that week planning wedding stuff and Alice taking me a hundred places each day to look at dresses and stuff.

At the end of the week, I started to feel weird.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked me. I shook my head and sighed.

"I'm going to sit this one out, Ali. Sorry, I'm just not up to it."

"Are you okay?" She felt my forehead. "You don't have a temperature."

"I'm fine, just take lots of pictures. I'll go tomorrow after church." I said. I liked going to church. I felt…safe and at home there.

"Okay." She smiled and left. I got out of bed and was hit with a wave of nausea. I ran to the bathroom and puked. After I brushed my teeth, I felt better, but I was really dizzy and I had a head ach.

I walked down to the kitchen to get some aspirin, but before I could get to the medicine cabinet, I _needed_ fruit loops. Like more than anything. Once I got them and stuffed my mouth, I was better. I kept shoving handfuls of them into my mouth and then the puzzle pieces clicked together. I dropped the cereal box and the pieces in my hand, making a mess that I didn't even notice.

"No." I whispered. I realize that someone was watching me until now. Jake was staring at me wide eyed and jaw hanging open.

"What is going on in here?" He asked, coming over to me.

"I…I'm…" Before I could say it, I blacked out.

"I think she's coming around." Carlisle said.

"Renesmee, please wake up." Jake moaned. I opened my eyes and slowly sat up.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked. My eyes flashed up to him and then to Jake. I probably looked like a deer in headlights. I sure felt like it.

"I need to go." I said, standing up and heading toward the door.

Jake caught my arm. "No you don't. Alice told me you were not feeling well and then your little act with the fruit loops kind of proved it. What is going on?"

"Please just give me an hour. One hour and I will be back with answers, okay. Trust me on this." I freed my arm and ran to my little car that I had bought. It was a bright orange Ford fusion hybrid.

I drove out to Port Angeles where not many people knew me and stopped at a gas station. I grabbed what I needed and then ran to the bathroom. My phone was ringing and buzzing and I was crying and holding the pregnancy test and I felt like I was on some sort of soap opera.

Finally I got up the courage to take them. I had bought ten. The cashier thought I was insane when I checked out.

After I took them all, I put them in my purse and drove off, not even looking at them. After a few minutes, a bunch of little beeps came from my purse. I pulled over in a deserted lot and stared at my purse that was sitting in the passenger's seat. Tears were soaking my shirt and I was scared. I looked at my phone and I had twenty missed calls, thirty new messages, and four un-read emails.

Good chance they were all from Jake. I called him, still staring at my purse.

"Nessie, what were you thinking? Thank the lord that you are alright, where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jake. I need you to come and pick me up, I'm in that old Wal-mart lot in Port Angeles. Please get here quick."

"I'm almost there, I was on my way anyway." He said. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"No." I whispered. "I'm really scared Jake."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what is wrong?"

"Just get here now." I sobbed and hung up. A few minutes later, a car pulled up. Jake got out and ran up to me, opening the door.

"What is going on?" He asked, hugging me.

"Get in." I scooted over so that he could fit in my car.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked impatiently as he closed the door. I took a deep breath.

"This morning, I didn't feel very good, then I puked. I was fine after that, but I had a really bad head ach, and I couldn't keep my balance. When I went to get some aspirin, I got an intense craving for fruit loops. I couldn't explain it, I just NEEDED them."

"And…"

"Jacob…I might be pregnant." I whispered. He froze. "I'm really sorry…"

"Did you take a test?" He asked. I grabbed my purse.

"Ten. I'm scared to look at them though. I wanted you here." He kissed my head.

"Open it, Baby." He wrapped his arms around me, I've got you." I slowly unzipped my purse. Ten plus signs stared me in the face. I stared back.

"So…"

"They're all positive." I breathed.

"Every one of them?" He asked. I nodded.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"We're going to have a baby." He said. "You are going to get even more beautiful and then you are going to give birth and then we are going to raise a child together." I thought about what he said and nodded, folding my hands over my stomach.

"We're going to have a baby." I said and then I got excited. "We're going to have a baby!"

"Shhh, I do still need my ears."

"Oh, sorry." I toned it down a little. I jumped out of the car and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" Jake laughed.

"Congratulations," A voice called. I jumped and saw where it came from. "But I'm going to need you to come with me." He said. I frowned.

"Why?" Jake jumped out of the car and stood by me.

"Loitering, we got a call a few minutes ago." He said. I stared at him.

"Don't we get a warning or something?" Jake asked.

"I'm afraid not. Sorry, folks."

"Um," I stepped forward. "Sir, I can explain…"

"I'm afraid that'll have to wait."

"I am Renesmee Cullen. Chief Charlie Swan, do you know him?"

"Charlie? Yeah, we're fishin' buds."

"Yeah, he's my grandfather. I know for a fact that we get a warning and if you would like me to call him to confirm that…I won't mind a bit."

"I'm very sorry, miss." He said. "I'm new in this district and where I came from before there weren't warnings. Carry on." He walked back to his car. We watched him pull away.

"We were here for like five minutes." I sighed.

"Let's go home." Jake said, going back to his car. Once we were home, I went in to see everyone. Alice was back and everyone looked nervous.

"Nessie!" Everyone screamed.

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"I'm pregnant." I said, smiling.

**Thanks for reading! That was a super busy chapter. I didn't really expect it to be that way…you know how it is. Tell me your wonderful thoughts please! –jennyhr 3**


End file.
